Believe in Each Other
by BigPuppy
Summary: Usui and Misaki have the perfect relationship . But is that all about to end? What will happen when Misaki finds Usui kissing another girl? What was the reason for Usui to kiss this girl? I know it's a very bad summary but please forgive me. This is my first time writing something like this so I don't know what to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Believe in Each Other **

_**A/N: **This is the first fanfiction that I have written. I hope you guys enjoy this story and will review on this fanfiction. I strive to do my best in every story and I give my 100% to all stories I write. I hope you enjoy this story._

_**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama._

"_Ayuzawa, so did you ask your parents if you can come to the party?" said Usui. "Yes" came the reply."and?.." asked Usui. "Ah….." started Misaki, Usui started to prepare for the worst. "They said I can go" said Misaki rather bluntly. Usui sighed with relief; Misaki looked at him, confused. "Why the sigh?" questioned Misaki."Well I thought you wouldn't be able to come, so I had a mini heart attack" replied Usui. "So what if I wasn't able to come, it's just a party. There's no need for me to come anyways" said Misaki. Usui gasped, "How can you say such a thing Misa-Chan. Of course you're supposed to come. I won't be able to…" Usui leans into Misaki to whisper something into her ears. Blushing Misaki looks at Usui she opens her mouth then closes it. Finally she shouted "YOU PERVERTED ALIEN" shouting that she ran away from Usui. Seeing Misaki's reaction Usui chuckled to himself, she was TOO cute! What would he do if they were to ever break up? The though frightened him. That's never going to happen; he will never do anything to make her hate him. He will never let her leave him, no matter what the sacrifice was to let her stay with him… forever…_

_What's taking her so long, Usui thought. She's usually punctual to everything maybe sometimes even early. He remembered their first date, how she came ten minutes early. She really was adorable. Usui saw a figure walking towards him; it was hard to see since the dark fogs were hard to see through. Before he could see who it was, he smelt a sweet scent. He smirked, so she finally thought of showing up, maybe I should give her a surprise, so thinking that Usui started to walk towards the figure whom he thought to be Misaki. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tender kiss, Miskai or whom Usui thought was Misaki gasped in surprise, before she finally fell into the sweet kiss. _

_Then all of a sudden the fog started to clear. Usui took no notice to that, until he heard someone shout his name. The voice sounded so much like Misaki's, but it can't be her. She was right in front of him, he must be daydreaming. Then all of a sudden he was torn apart from "Misaki". He felt a stign as he was slapped in the face by someone. "w-what was that for?" he asked looking at the person who just dared hit him. He froze; there in front of him was Misaki with tears in her eyes. He thought, then who was the girl I was kissing. He looks behind and saw a girl whom he never met in his life again. "How could you! Y-you cheater! This is it! We're done, don't even come in front of me again!" saying that Misaki ran away from Usui. Usui started to call out to Misaki, but to no avail. She was gone forever and it was his entire fault. _

_**A/N: I don't know whether to continue or not. Please tell if I should. Hope you enjoyed this story :D Please review! (Sorry for the poor grammar and spelling)..**_


	2. First Attempt

_**A/N: **_He guys! It's me again! Thanks to everyone that enjoyed reading my story and thanks to all that reviewed. I'm really glad you guys liked it and thanks to all that gave me hints on how to make my stories better. I'm really sorry for this late update but I was very busy due to school works. There's too much assignments and tests! Anyways enjoy the second chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama

Line

**Usui POV:**

It's been a day since the incident has happened. I have not yet seen Misaki, she didn't come to school yesterday, and when I went to visit her in her house, and no one opened the door. So today I am truly hoping that she will come to school.

Line

I was walking around the school, minding my own business and thinking about Misaki when I heard a familiar voice shouting at some students. "How many times do I have to tell you, to take those earrings of!" shouted a female. 'It's Misaki! She's here today; I need to go see her!' I thought. I started walking quickly to where the noise was coming from. As I was passing a gang of students, I heard them say "Oh! Goody! The monster president is back!" I smiled, so she really is back. I need to go talk to her this might the only time I get to apologise and fix what is wrong.

Line

There she was! Looming over the poor group of boys, and wow did she look angry. I chuckle that seems just like her, she hasn't changed one bit. I lean against the wall watching Misaki giving the boys her daily dose of lecture. Then all of a sudden one, of the boys grabs her hand, I straighten up, ready to pounce at him if he makes another move. The boy pulls Misaki closer, I did not like where this was going. He says in a loud and clear voice "Oh come on, Ayuzawa! You should smile more often. You'll look cuter, not saying you don't look cute anyways!"

'I don't like this where this is going.' I thought. I started to feel very bad about this situation. The boy slowly started to reach up towards Misaki's face, I scowled. The next thing I see is the boy lying on the ground, groaning. I was surprised and thought, 'what the heck happened?!' Then I made sense of the situation, Misa was a black belt akido. She threw the boy on the ground like he was nothing. "Keep your hands for yourself, pervert!" She shouted. The boy looks pretty badly hurt, but he's about to get more injured after school. Nobody, absolutely nobody touches my Misaki!

Misaki turns away from the boy on the ground and looks at the other boys that were with him. "Anybody else?" she asked. They all ran away from her as quickly as they can. Misaki looks around the hallway. She spots me standing there, our eyes lock for a few minutes, in her eyes I saw a flash of loneliness, but it went away as quickly as it came. She went back to the ice cold president that she was. She looks away from me, "Let's go guys!" She's talking to the rest of the council members. She starts to walk away from me.

I try to call out to her, but no words come out of my open mouth. With each step she takes, she seems further away from me. With each step she takes away from me, I feel my heart being chipped into tiny broken to pieces.

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update guys! But I hope you guys will enjoy this and please don't forget to review


	3. Second Attempt

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's me again! I am so sorry! My last chapter was rushed because I wanted to get my story updated as quickly as possible. That way I couls finish all my assignments and revise for my tests in peace. I am so sorry! Sorry! SORRY! I'll make sure to do this one properly. Thank you all for your patience and coping with me! I would like to give a shout out to my editor, FaiOtaku, for editing my last chapter and this one as well! You should read some of her fanfictions, they are INSANELY AWESOME!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

'This is why I didn't want to go to school! I didn't want to see that Perverted Cheating Alien! How dare he come in front of me after doing something like that?! Honestly, I thought much better of him!' I thought bitterly.

I walk around the school halls grumpily, the male students moving away from my path. 'That stupid, STUPID, IDIOT! Oh God, I've had enough of him!' I raged in my head. A few veins were popping out of my head.

* * *

I sighed; being a president isn't all that easy. The boys always stuff up, and the girls always need protection from those stupid boys! No matter what, I will always protect them from those raging mongrels! I will make this run-down school of boys a paradise that girls will love!

The door slides open, I don't even bother to look who it is. As I know for sure it'll be one of the council members. They are the only people allowed into this room, after all. 'Maybe it's Yukimura coming in to hand over some forms?' I thought as the door closes, followed by the sound of the door being locked. 'Well this is awkward', I thought, 'why are they locking the door?' I still couldn't bother looking at whoever it was, I have way to much work to do!

"Well Kaichou, aren't you mean? Not even saying a simple 'hi' or looking at me" said a male voice. This v-voice! It's not anyone from the council, and definitely not Yukimura! It's him, Usui! That Perverted Cheating Alien! I get up so fast and suddenly that I knock over the chair I was sitting on. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, my voice obviously gave away that I was slightly nervous.

"I came to talk to you, Misa" He replies, taking a step forward.

"My name is Ayuzawa, you have no right to call me by my first name,' I tell him angrily, "you either call me Ayuzawa or Kaichou" I look over and see Usui cringe; he looks down for a few seconds then looks up at me. "I have something I want to tell you, _Ayuzawa_…" he says again, it's somewhat obvious that he didn't like calling me by my last name. "If it's a complaint, place it in the complaint box. If it is something else, please talk to the other council members. I'm currently busy" I said coldly, my heart keeps feeling these "pangs". Not good. I start to gather my stuff to leave.

He grabs my hand, which stops me from packing my belongings. I look up at him, "It's something personal…" He says quietly. Usui pulls me closer to him over the desk; he then places his lips on top of mine. My first reaction was to push him away. Then something took over me, my true feelings for him came over me. I lean into him more; I miss him so much... We stay like this for a while, leaning against each other. He starts to pull away; my senses come back to me. He cheated on me, and I just let him kiss me!? What the hell is wrong with me!?

I look down at the table, gathering my courage. "g-GET OUT!" I shout.

"Misaki" Usui starts moving around the desk towards me.

"Don't touch me! Get out this instant! Usui Takumi, this is your last warning! Leave this room this instant!" I order, I cannot let those feelings get the better of me!

I see his facial expressions drop; he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. "M-misaki" he starts, "I'm truly sorry, I mistook her for..." I cut him off with one of my fingers, placing it on his lips. Meaning I want him to stop talking, I take a deep breath. "I don't want to hear your apology or anything. What happened, happened. There is nothing we can do about that now." I see his face brightening, I sigh and continued, "but what happened is something I can never forget. It's something that broke my heart. Let's end this now, Usui. It's been nice while it lasted." I gather my things as quickly as possible, making sure he does not interrupt me again. "Bye Usui." with these final words I left the council room.

Walking away from the council room, I heard an agonizing cry. A horrible feeling pieced my chest. Tears began to form at the corner of my eyes. I can feel my heart been broken to pieces. I hear the door of the council room been slammed open. Then seven words came after it in a raging yet desperate, loving and despairing voice; "I WILL NEVER LET GO OF YOU!" I run away from Usui, I never want to be hurt like that ever, ever again…!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So that's it guys! I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best with this one! Thank you for all the reviews and help your guys gave me Please don't forget to review! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter!


	4. Bundle of Roses

Bundle of Roses

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thank you all for the kind and helpful reviews you guys gave me. Really happy you guys liked it. So I was thinking of making this my second last chapter. What do you guys think? I would really like it if you were to review on whether I should continue it or write one more chapter and stop. Well anyways, here my new chapter hope you guys will enjoy it and once again a shout out to FaiOtaku who edits my stories, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! You should read some of her stories, they are purely awesome! She has a FictionPress account, too. If you have time, please check out a few of her original stories.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It was an ordinary Saturday morning, all was normal. Misaki awoke at 7:00 in the morning getting ready for work, like every other Saturday. As she stepped out of her house, there on the door step she saw a bundle of roses…

* * *

"It was just there on the door steps, Aoi! I swear to god!" Misaki explained to Aoi.

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you, Misa-chan. But do you have any idea who put it there?" Aoi asked.

"N-no, I don't. I have no clue about who would do such a thing either. Like, seriously, putting flowers on the doorstep! That is like so middle aged. What if a cat or some other animal saw it and took it before I even saw it! It would have been such waste of such beautiful flowers." Misaki ranted.

During her shift all Misaki could think of was that bundle of roses. 'Who could have put it there? And why would have they put it there? ARRGGHHH! This is so frustrating; I should leave this business about the roses until I get home. I should be concentrating on my work rather than some… some… stupid roses!' Misaki thought bitterly.

Line

The bell to the Latte rang, indicating that someone had entered the Maid Latte. Misaki turned around to greet the customer and she saw familiar blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hope you liked the flowers, Ayuzawa." Usui whispered in her ears grapping a bunch of her hair and kissing it. He then walked towards his usual spot in the latte. Sitting himself down in the seat, he looked exceptionally at her. She walked towards his table, smiled her welcoming smile that has gathered so many admirers in the past.

"What would you like to order, master?" Misaki inquired. Usui did a show of looking at the menu even when he knew all of the meals he could order at the Latte. Then he looked at Misaki with a cheesy smirk on his face.

"I would like to order one Ayuzawa Misaki." he stated rather bluntly. Misaki looked at him purely with a shocked face.

"M-master, I'm not a food item to order." Misaki started to explain. Usui stood up, nearly titling the table in the progress. He walked around the table until he was standing next to Misaki.

"Well… I guess that's too bad, then. Because I really, badly want a Misaki." after saying that, he took hold of Misaki's hand and started to drag her towards the entrance/exit. Before he stepped out of the latte, he turned around and said to no one in particular, "I'm taking the meal Ayuzawa Misaki as a take away." Not waiting for a reply, he went out of the Latte and started dragging a bewildered Misaki behind him to an unknown location.

* * *

**Misaki's POV:**

He pushed me down to the ground, and then took a seat next to me in the field of clovers, facing the setting sun. It was truly a breath taking view and I would have enjoyed it better, if I was not sitting next to the person I was trying to avoid the most.

* * *

**Usui's POV:**

The gentle breeze played with her hair; a few strands fell forward, covering her face. Misaki did not bother to pull them back, so I slowly raised my hand and brushed those strands back. I marvelled at the fact on how soft her hair felt. It had been a while since I last did something like this. I saw her looking at me confused with a light blush after my gesture. She looked so vulnerable; nothing like the girl you would see at school. Her emotions spurring me on, I slowly raised both my hands so I cupped her face.

I looked at her with full attention and begged her, "Give me one more chance Misaki, just one more! I am really sorry about the accident; you know I won't do something like that! I have always loved you, and only you! Always had, always did, and always will! So please, just one more chance!"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes; I saw the tears flowing from her eyes. I was ready for the worst; I was ready to be rejected. For what I have done was unforgivable, but somewhere in the back of my mind I still hoped that she will accept me again, that she will forgive me for the stupid mistake I have done.

I was never ready for what happened next…

* * *

_**A/N**_: Sorry for the late updating guys! I completely forgot about the story during my holidays. Thanks for the reviews for my last few chapters, I really appreciate them. Please review for this story as well! Thanks guys


	5. Lovely Deuce

**Lovely Deuce**

**A/N: **Hey guys it's me again! This is so much harder than writing the actual story. I don't know what to write! So…This is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic, thanks to all those who liked and reviewed and followed or favourited this story! I am really grateful for all those who supported me and I am very grateful for my betareader FaiOtaku.

* * *

**Usui's POV:**

Miskai jumped into my arms and started bawling her eyes out! B-bawling? Misaki? Misaki bawling?! That's not even possible; my Misaki never shows her weakness in front of anybody. She was that strong!

"I-I'm sorry, Usui." she started to whisper, her face burrowed in my chest.

"It's my entire fault that this has happened." she continued, still not facing me.

"No it's not Misaki, I was the…" she silenced me by placing her finger on top of my lips. Silently telling me to be quiet and listen to her. Now that she has raised her head from my chest I notice that in her eyes there is pure desperation and longing for something – something that I don't know about, yet.

"Would you forgive me Usui? I know I don't deserve it, but I really miss you. I miss your warmth, your smile, your over-protectiveness, EVERYTHING! I miss everything about you…!" Her confession left me baffled, I know that during over fight that I have missed her gravely but never did I think, or expect, that she would feel the same, too.

She looks up at me on the verge of tears, she… she looked so beautiful. I wanted to pull her towards me and embrace her so tightly that she never leaves me. So I did just that, the look on her face was priceless! But I was too concentrated on her warmth that I didn't linger on her expression for too long.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know I should have forgiven you when you apologised to me. But I was so hurt that I completely forgot about your feelings. I was been an air head and it isn't fair for me to ask for forgiveness when I didn't even forgive you…Sorry I'm just rambling on now…" She stops talking and starts scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Misaki, stop and hear me out. I don't care if you didn't forgive me. All I care about is that in the end you are mine, again." I cupped her face and brought her closer to me. I leaned down planning on closing the distance between us.

"Kaichou! And Usui…What are you doing here Misa-chan?" Ohhh… This kid better run away or he will lose his life. He just disturbed the most important moment! I nearly had her lips willingly, she wasn't going to push me away or deny me. But no! This… this _thing_ had to destroy the perfect moment.

"Ah… Aido, we were just talking about stuff..."

Stuff you say, Misaki!? We were talking about our relationship – which is very important and not some _stuff_! Misaki! How can you be so mean, we've only got back together a few moments ago and you are already making me feel J…Jealous? I'm already JEALOUS!

"You simply have to go out with him, Misa-chan, he really likes you." Aido's voice interrupts my train of thoughts. Wait Misaki dating who? Who asked Misaki out while I am dating her? Is that stupid idiot taking advantage of a fight?!

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, peasant." I started before I even realized what I was saying.

"Misaki here is dating me. So currently she is not available, and never will be. You can go and tell that idiot who asked her out that I am not planning on not giving her up. EVER!" With those final few words I grabbed Misaki's hand and set out towards the sunset, planning on never letting go of her hand.

* * *

"Usui…?" Misaki whispered to me.

I turned around and pulled her into my arms. Swiftly, I kissed her. I caught her by surprise, but she kissed back. Grinning slightly – I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a pair of toy hand cuffs. I clipped one hoop around my wrist, and then quickly clipped the other onto Misaki's wrist. When she felt it around her wrist, she jumped back a little.

She stared at the toy cuffs, then at me. A frown appeared on her pretty face. "USUI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She raged.

I chuckled and said, "Now we don't have to be apart, Misa-chan~!"

**The End**

**A/N: **So here you go the last chapter of Believe in Each Other. I know it's crappy and all but I hope you guys enjoy and review like always. Also the character Aido is a made up character that I created.

Also please continue to support me while I continue to write other fanfics. I am very grateful for those who helped me along the way. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
